What Happened After
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: The lives of Callie and Arizona between the scenes we see on Grey’s, separated into different parts, all beginning with the title “What Happened After…” Bad summary, but you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The _What Happened After…_ Series (1/5-ish)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **varies from G to T

**Summary: **The lives of Callie and Arizona between the scenes we see on Grey's, separated into different parts, all beginning with the title "What Happened After…" Bad summary, but you get the picture. : )

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **Alright, so I had originally planned on finishing this entire series before posting any of it, but I changed my mind because I can and I'm just cool (aka fickle) like that. : ) I was planning to finish the entire thing before I posted because I hate when I'm reading a fic and it takes the author forever to update and I didn't want to do that to y'all, but I *think* I'll be able to update this at least weekly, if not more often. HOWEVER, I make no promises, especially with finals coming up in, GULP, less than two weeks. . I just couldn't wait to get this out there because I'm really excited about it and I hope you all like it.

**A/N3: **Formatting… Yeah, the formatting of this fic is pretty straightforward… it's separated into different "What Happened After…" scenes and each part has a 'Callie's POV' and an 'Arizona's POV.' Some are short, drabble-length while others are pretty long-ish. I decided not to make any portions NC-17, at least for now, because I didn't want to take away from the rest of the fic. Also, you'll find a song title that I think fits that particular section. It's not necessary that you listen to or know the song, I just thought it gave it a little something extra. : ) Okay, I think that's it for now… Enjoy and let me know what you think of this!

**__________**

**001. What Happened After… _the Bathroom Kiss (5x14) _**[PG]

This Kiss - Faith Hill

_Callie's POV:_

"I think you'll know." With that, the blonde smiled and backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

I stood there with a stunned smiled, my mind racing. I brushed the fingers of my right hand over my still-tingling lips, trying to figure out if I had just imagined the while thing. Was that it? Was I hallucinating now? I've been so down and out since Erica left. Was my mind playing tricks on me, trying to cheer me up?

I quickly reapplied my lip gloss before stepping out of the bathroom. I looked around for a blonde head, spotting her at the bar not far from the seat I'd just vacated. Her eyes connected with mine and she gave a me a small smile.

No, I hadn't imagined it. Arizona Robbins, Peds Surgery, had just kissed me out of nowhere in a dirty bar bathroom. Maybe my luck was beginning to change after all.

_Arizona's POV_

I couldn't help but smile when she spotted me from across the crowded bar as she exited the bathroom. I couldn't believe how bold I had just been and I felt my cheeks flush.

The raven-haired beauty smiled back before walking slowly out of the bar into the night air. The ball was in her court now.

I turned back to my companions, but got lost in my own thoughts of the orthopedic resident. I remembered the first time I saw her at the hospital. I'd heard talk of the promising resident and of her recent bad luck in love. But what others had failed to mention was how breathtakingly stunning the woman was. I had been standing at the nurses' station when a gorgeous Latina had walked up to the other end of the high counter. She'd seemed distracted as she made notes on a patient chart. Another doctor, a tall man with graying hair, had walked up next to her. "Torres, I need a consult," he'd said, and my ears had perked up. So this was the notorious Calliope Torres. They'd walked away form the counter together and I couldn't help but watch her walk away. I had known immediately that I just had to meet the gorgeous ortho resident.

__________

**002. What Happened After… _Arizona Called Callie a Newborn (5x16) _**[G]

Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day

_Callie's POV_

I felt my heart plummet as I studied the pretty brunette standing just behind Arizona. Julie. Arizona's date. Her very hot date. Great. Just freaking great.

Humiliated, I took another gulp of my drink as I turned away, the alcohol burning my throat. I placed the half-empty glass on the bar before making my way towards the exit of the bar. I literally had to force myself to no run out of Joe's.

I was met with a chilly blast of air as I walked out into the cold night air. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and walked around the block towards my apartment, feeling utterly defeated.

Why should it matter that I've only been with one other woman? Sure, I panicked a bit when Erica and I first began our… whatever, but that was then. I've come to realize that I don't care what other's think. I don't have to define myself to anyone.

Letting myself into the apartment I shared with Cristina, I heaved a big sigh. For a full two days, I'd felt like my old self. Confident, successful, happy. For two whole days after Arizona had kissed me, I felt like I was on top of the world. With only a kiss, the perky Ped's surgeon had put me back together.

Then with one conversation, she'd torn me down again. Dammit!

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, allowing myself a moment, only a moment, to wallow in self pity.

_Arizona's POV_

I tried to concentrate on what Julie was saying, but my mind kept wandering. It kept wandering to a certain ortho resident with chocolate brown eyes and raven hair. Chocolate brown eyes that had looked defeated as she'd turned away and walked out of the bar. Chocolate brown eyes that had nearly made me change my mind.

But I steeled myself. I refused to be another 'experiment.' I've been burned too many times before. I couldn't let that happen again.

I took another sip of my drink and forced myself to focus on the words coming out of Julie's mouth. She was cute and nice, but it was obvious that we were not going to be anything more than friends. There just wasn't a connection. Not like the one I had felt the first time I laid eyes on Calliope.

Dammit! I was doing it again. I kicked myself mentally and shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of the tall Latina.

"Are you alright?" Julie was asking me.

I gave her a small smiled. "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. I think I'm going to call it a night."

Julie nodded and smiled back. We said our goodnights, both knowing we'd probably never talk again, but we were both alright with that fact. I left the bar and made my way home, trying to come with a plan to stay away from Calliope Torres.

Little did I know that fate wouldn't allow any of my plans to work. Fate would see to it that I gave Calliope a chance to win my heart.

__________

**003. What Happened After… _the Elevator Scene (5x17) _**[T]

Ready - Kelly Clarkson

_Callie's POV_

I was scanning the cafeteria for the familiar head of silver-gray hair when an angelic voice from behind me captured my attention.

"Calliope."

I turned and was met with the sight of curly blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and the bluest eyes I've ever had the pleasure of staring into. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips. "Hey," I greeted, a little unsure of myself. I feared that Arizona may have changed her mind between last night in the elevator an now. But she was smiling. That could only be good, right?

"Lunch?" I asked, indicating the tray in her hands. I kicked myself mentally for the stupid question and I felt my cheeks flush. Great, I thought to myself. Way to make an impression.

"Yep," Arizona answered with a grin. "Care to join me?"

I just nodded, not trusting myself to form a coherent sentence. I don't know what it is about her, but every time she's near, my brain stops functioning. I contemplated seeking out Derek Shepherd to run some tests on my brain when I realized I was still just standing there. Arizona had taken several steps towards an empty table and I forced my feet to follow.

"So," Arizona says when I finally sat across from her. "I watched your surgery this morning. I'm impressed you were able to save his leg."

I felt my cheeks flush (again, dammit!) from the compliment and was thankful for my olive complexion that diminished the effect of the blush. I shrugged off the compliment. "Just tried my best," I said, popping a grape into my mouth and biting down on the sweet fruit.

"And humble, too," Arizona said with a smile. "I like that."

From there, once I had gotten past my initial nervousness, the awkwardness gave way into easy conversation and before I knew it, it was time to get back to work. We walked out of the cafeteria laughing about something at the same time Mark was exiting the elevator nearby.

"Ladies," he greeted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Want to let me in on the joke?"

I rolled my own eyes at him. "Nope," I said, pressing the 'up' button for the elevator. The doors immediately opened and we both stepped in, leaving behind a pouting Mark. I gave him a small wave with the tips of my fingers as the doors slid closed. I turned to Arizona. "Sorry about him," I said. "He's a little… immature sometimes."

She raised her eyebrows. "Who is he?" she asked.

"Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics."

"Ah, yes, McSteamy, right?"

I nodded. "Somehow, he's also managed to become my best friend," I said with a slight shrug. "I still haven't figured that out yet."

She chuckled as the elevator stopped on the Ped's floor. "Does tonight still sound good for dinner?" she asked after stepping off, holding the door open with her hand.

I smiled. "My shift ends at five," I supplied.

"I'm done at six," she said. "How about I pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is."

_Arizona's POV_

I hate first dates. They're just awkward and painful, at least in my past experiences. You sit there trying to find things to talk about and worry about doing or saying something to embarrass yourself.

But it was different with Calliope. Everything was different with Calliope.

We sat at the Italian restaurant for two hours after we'd polished off dessert—a bowl of mint gelato with dark chocolate shavings that we'd shared—talking about anything and everything from work (we're surgeons, work is our life, after all), our college and med school experiences, and I even asked her about her time in the Peace Corps.

It was only when the waiter mentioned that they'd be closing in fifteen minutes that either one of us noticed that it was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Do you have to be at the hospital early tomorrow?" Calliope asks me as we walk out of the restaurant. Our hands automatically found one another, as if they were drawn together by magnets. Her question took a moment to register since I was checking her out in her black dress that fell a few inches above her knees, the plunging neckline teasing me with her cleavage.

I finally realized that she asked a question and felt my face flush when she caught me checking her out. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

She chuckled as we stood in the cool night air next to my SUV. "I asked if you had to be at the hospital early tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Six o'clock," I answered.

She pouted a bit and I found it ridiculously endearing. "Guess that means you need to get home, then," she said.

I smiled sadly and stepped closer so that there was only an inch separating us. I stood on tip toe while my free hand found the back of her neck, pulling her towards me. Our lips met and the world around us stopped. It wasn't a deep kiss. Just a mere meeting of the lips. No tongue, no teasing. Just four lips coming together. But it made my heart race and my palms sweat nonetheless.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it knocked me for a loop nevertheless. I pulled away and sighed. "Probably," I answered. We got into my car and I drove her to her apartment.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door, you know," Calliope said with a smile as the elevator ascended to her floor.

I smiled. "Of course I did," I said as we stepped off the elevator, our hands clasped once again. "Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to do this." I pressed her back against her door and captured her lips with my own. This kiss was different from the one in the parking lot. This one was deep, passionate and had us both begging for more.

Her lips parted and our tongues met for the first time, eliciting a groan from both of us. I felt her hands on my hips, then they circled my waist and pulled me closer so that our fronts were pressed together from chest to knee as we kissed. My own hands tunneled through her dark hair, loving the silky texture.

We pulled apart only when breathing became necessary, both out of breath. I placed smaller, closed-mouth kisses against her jaw and neck while we caught our breath. Never had I been so affected by just a kiss. I had half a mind to demand entrance into her apartment and into her bed, but I knew that was a bad idea. We had to take things slow, and I've never been a sex-on-the-first-date kind of girl.

I stepped back, needing to put space between us if slow were going to be an option. Calliope groaned in protest, but dropped her hands from around my waist.

"Goodnight, Calliope," I whispered softly before smiling and turning to leave.

A hand reached out and grasped my wrist before I could take two steps and I was jerked back. "One more," I heard Calliope say huskily before her lips covered mine.

I groaned into the kiss, cupping her cheeks in my hands as I pushed her against her door once more, allowing our tongues to caress one another hungrily.

This time, Calliope pulled away first and our eyes met. She grinned. "You taste like mint gelato," she whispered.

I was about to reply when suddenly, we were falling to the ground. Calliope yelped and held me to her, taking the brunt of the fall. Dazed, I looked around, confused when I noticed we were actually in Calliope's apartment. I noticed an Asian woman staring daggers at us and realized she must have opened the door that Calliope was leaning back against, causing us to tumble inside.

"Cristina!" an angry Calliope said from below me and I realized that I was still on top of her.

I scrambled off Calliope, offering a hand to help her up, which she took and stood.

The Asian woman, who I took to be Cristina, just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to Mer's," she muttered before stalking out of the apartment. Calliope glared at the closed door.

"Who was that?" I asked, amused at Calliope's anger.

She softened and turned back to me. "Cristina Yang, third year resident and my roommate."

"Well, she seems… nice."

Calliope scoffed. "You just keep thinking that," she muttered. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerning in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. I stood on tiptoe to place a reassuring kiss against her lips, keeping it PG so we didn't lose control. "Lunch tomorrow?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Sounds great," she said and opened the door. I stepped out and shot her a grin as I walked down the hall towards the elevator.

As I drove back to my apartment, I couldn't keep the stupid grin from my face. Calliope Torres had worked her way under my skin quicker than anyone else ever had and I knew I was falling for her hard and fast.

__________

**004. What Happened After… _The Dancing (5x19) _**[T]

Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's

_Callie's POV_

My hands settled on her hips as they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. I laughed, throwing my head back. We've only been on two dates, but I already knew she was different from everyone else I've dated in the past. I've known from the first time she kissed me in the bathroom at Joe's.

The song ended and I dropped my hands form her hips. Arizona turned to me and grinned when a slower song, 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's, started playing on the radio. It felt so natural for us to step into each other's arms and share our first slow dance.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she laid her head on my shoulder, her soft blonde hair tickling my chin. Our fronts were pressed together and I nearly groaned from the feel of her breasts pressed against mine.

"You have smooth moves," Arizona said softly as we swayed back and forth in time to the music.

I chuckled and pulled back a bit to look into her bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but place my forehead against hers. "I have a confession to make," I whispered with a smile.

"Hmm, what?" Arizona whispered back.

I allowed my lips to brush against hers. "I really, really, really like you," I said.

Arizona broke into a huge smile and brought her hands up to cup my cheeks. She kissed me softly, allowing her tongue to move across my lips. "Well, that's good," she said. "Because I really, really, really like you back."

She kissed me then, deeper than before, causing us to stop our gentle swaying. Before I knew it, I was laying back on the couch with Arizona curled next to me, kissing me, our hands roaming each other's backs and sides.

We haven't had sex yet. It was still too soon. We'd both agreed that we wanted to take things slow and this time, with Arizona, I was determined not to ruin things by rushing things.

But that didn't mean we couldn't make out a bit, right?

My cell phone suddenly rang and I groaned in protest. I tired to ignore it, but I recognized the ring tone—It was my father.

_Arizona's POV_

I hummed to myself as I descended the stairs, intent on finding Calliope. I knew she was nervous. Her father was in town for the day and I wanted to make sure she was still calm. She'd been freaking out last night when we met at Joe's for drinks, but I think I was successful in calming her down.

I couldn't help but smile when I spotted her coming up the same stairs I was going down, still dressed in her street clothes.

I blocked her path and gripped the lapels of her leather jacket, loving the feel of the buttery leather beneath my fingers. I pulled her towards me and kissed her, letting my lips play across hers in soft, feathery kisses until she kissed me back. Aware of our public location, we kept the kisses light and playful.

At least, I tired to keep them light and playful. When she gripped my hips and pulled me forward to press against her and she deepened the kiss, I was a goner. I groaned softly into the her mouth, my arms moving to wrap around her shoulders and tangle in her long hair.

We stood in the stairwell kissing deeply until the sound of a door opening then banging shut a few floors below us broke us apart. Reluctantly, she pulled back, dropping her hands form my hips.

Calliope smiled up at me, breathless. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, yourself," I replied. I grabbed her hand as the culprit of the closing door came into view and I rolled my eyes.

"Morning, ladies," Mark Sloan said with a grin. I knew he was Calliope's best friend, so I've been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was obvious that he cared about Calliope. He'd even pulled me aside the day after Calliope and I had our first date to, quite literally, ask me what my intentions were with her. I grinned thinking back on his over-protectiveness of his friend and I had determined that he was a good guy, when he wanted to be. I'm not stupid. I've heard the gossip about Calliope and Mark's previous, ah, adventures in the on-call rooms of Seattle Grace-Mercy West. But I also trust Calliope. So, while I was still weary of Mark's "McSteamy" reputation, he was starting to grow on me.

"Morning," Calliope greeted him, unable to keep the grin off her face and I noticed her cheeks were flushed, as I'm sure my own were.

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Whatcha been doing?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again, something I noticed that I did a lot around him.

"None of your business," Calliope answered, gripping my hand tighter.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said.

Calliope was about to reply with what I'm sure was a witty comeback when her pager went off. She looked at it and groaned. "I have to go," she said and kissed my cheek before retreating down the stairs.

"Looks like it's just you and me, then," Mark said as we ascended the stairs.

"Yippy," I said dryly. He didn't have to know he was growing on me just yet.

_**__________**_

**005. What Happened After… _Callie's Dad Left (5x20) _**[T]

Halo - Beyonce

_Callie's POV  
_

I stared off into nothing as I replayed the conversation in my head. I've always known that my father was set in his ways, but I couldn't believe he'd just cut me off like that.

"What happened?" a soft voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly to face Arizona, trying to gather my thoughts.

"He, uh, gave me an ultimatum. Said if I didn't come home he'd take away my trust fund. He'd cut me off. So I cut him off. I mean, if he can't accept me for who I am…" I shook my head slightly. "I cut him off…" I trailed off, the reality of the situation fully sinking in.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked while taking a cautious step towards me.

I thought about her question for a second. "No… I mean yeah… I, I don't know." Tears welled in my eyes as she pulled me towards her, wrapping her arms around me. I cried for several minutes as she held me and rubbed my back.

When the tears finally let up, she led me to the couch and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. My heart clenched as I noticed the tears in her own eyes. I hated that she was upset by all this, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that the fact that she felt my pain was comforting. And it meant she really did care about me, something that I hadn't doubted, but it was still nice to get reassurance.

She wiped my tears away with her thumbs and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "I wish I knew what to do," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Just being here helps," I said, my voice heavy with emotion.

She nodded and held me a bit longer, neither one of us saying a word until her pager went off.

She sighed reluctantly. "I have to go," she said.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Go."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My shift is over. I'm just going to head home." We stood and she embraced me once more before she left the room.

I sat back on the couch for a moment, trying to gather my wits before heading home. I had a feeling the next several weeks were going to be rough.

_Arizona's POV_

It pained my heart to see Calliope hurting so much. But I had to admit that when she'd decided against lying to her family about us, I was over-the-moon happy. The fact that she was essentially giving up her family, including her trust fund, to be with me was exhilarating. I'm not dense, so I don't believe her cutting her father off was 100% for me, it was more about him accepting her for who she was as a woman who is dating another woman, but I like to think I had a little something to do with it.

But a few days later, I began to question her desire to be with me. I thought, after that disastrous date at the upscale French restaurant, nicest in Seattle, that Calliope had changed her mind about cutting off her family and was seriously about to break up with me.

I'd been persistent, more persistent than I'd ever been with any other woman because I wanted things to work between us. And that persistence had paid off. I realized my error now. I hadn't taken Calliope's delicate financial situation into account before taking her to an expensive restaurant. I'd forgotten what it was like being a resident. Most people think that once you're out of Med school and start working, the big bucks come pouring in, but that is so not the case. During the five-year residency, the pay sucks and the hours are worse. You're making next to no money while juggling 80+ hour work weeks. You don't begin to make decent money until you're an attending.

I keep forgetting that Calliope is still a resident. She has the ability and knowledge of a long-time attending and is a rockstar Ortho surgeon, so I don't think of her as a resident. She's Calliope Torres, kick ass Ortho surgeon.

We'd both made mistakes, but I'd been persistent. And when she'd finally explained what was wrong, I'd mentally kicked myself for not having guessed that from the start. But I'm not the most adept at reading people.

So as I sit here in this church pew watching two people I barely know get married, all I can think about is the gorgeous brunette sitting beside me. We all stand as Izzie Stevens walks down the isle in her white dress. Her arm brushed against mine and she leans down to whisper something in my ear. "As amazing as you look in that dress, I bet you look even better out of it," her husky voice says, sending shivers down my spine.

I give her a warning look, more to keep myself from dragging her out of the church this very moment. Because that's what I want to do. I want to blow off this wedding and take her back to her apartment and make her squirm as I do naughty things to her.

I take a deep breath to calm myself, immediately regretting it. I can smell her intoxicating perfume and I feel my sex clench at the subtle, airy aroma that suits her perfectly.

We sit and I cross my legs, forcing myself to refocus my attention on the bride and groom.

She's driving me crazy and she damn well knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The _What Happened After…_ Series (2/5-ish)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **varies from G to T

**Summary: **The lives of Callie and Arizona between the scenes we see on Grey's, separated into different parts, all beginning with the title "What Happened After…" Bad summary, but you get the picture. : )

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **Warning!: Insane amounts of fluff ahead! Read at your own risk ;-)

**A/N3: **I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I've gotten 98% positive feed back so far! Thanks to those of you who encouraged me to keep writing when I was feeling a little apprehensive about this. You know who you are and y'all totally rock! 3

**__________**

**006. What Happened After… **_**the Wedding (5x22) **_[T]

Just Want You Close - Alicia Keys

_Callie's POV_

I mentally kicked myself as I sat next to the gorgeous blonde and clapped along with the rest of the attendees of the wedding. I'd been so close to ruining the best thing that's happened to me in so very long.

I glanced over at Arizona and she shot me a sweet smile, complete with those irresistible dimples and I had to smile back. I was so lucky that she didn't just give up. She'd tracked me down, more than once, and fought for me and I realized that she was exactly what I need—someone fighting for _me_ for a change.

She leaned into me slightly and I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her smooth cheek. She grinned and shot me a look that said if we weren't in public she'd do more than kiss my cheek.

I had to force myself not to grab her and run out of the church.

We decided to skip the reception. I blamed it on my exhaustion, but really, I just wanted to get her alone.

She walked with me to the apartment I shared with Cristina. "If you're really exhausted, Calliope, I should probably let you sleep," Arizona said when I invited her inside. Her grin told me she knew I'd just used exhaustion as an excuse to leave before the reception.

I smiled. "I rallied," I said and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and stood aside to let her enter.

She gave me a smug look and gripped my hand, pulling me inside along with her. As soon as the door closed behind me, she pushed me roughly against it and captured my lips with hers, thrusting her tongue between my lips.

I groaned and tunneled my fingers into her soft blonde locks, holding her to me as we made our way to the couch, both having determined that my bed was too far away. She pressed me back onto the couch, our lips never parting as she stretched out on top of me.

My hands found themselves roaming her back and hips, slipping down to run over her firm ass, causing her to groan.

"Oh, come on, Torres!" an angry voice quipped from the direction of the front door. "You have a bedroom, you know!"

We sprang apart like guilty teenagers and I glared at Cristina who was staring daggers right back. She was supposed to be at the reception.

It was the second time Cristina had caught us making out, the first time being when she opened the door and we'd fallen into the apartment. So, Arizona just stood and gave Cristina a sweet smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me into my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder at my roommate and gave her a tiny wave with the tips of my fingers before laughing and closing my bedroom door on her pissed off expression.

Suddenly, it hit me that we were in my bedroom. Which meant this was really going to happen. Now.

I stared at the vision of beauty in front of me and licked my lips in anticipation. I was nervous, but it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a woman and had everything to do with the fact that I was already falling for her and I didn't want to screw it up.

Arizona kissed me softly. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "I'm sure," I replied. "Are you?"

She smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Oh, yeah," she whispered and kissed me again.

As I melted into the kiss, all my worries—my family, money, work—faded from my mind until Arizona was the only thing I was capable of thinking about. Her scent, her taste, her touch. I took it all in, knowing I'd finally found someone worth fighting for. As long as I had Arizona, nothing else mattered.

_Arizona's POV_

I couldn't help but grin at the beautiful woman in front of me as she polished off her fourth slice of pizza before tossing the unwanted crust back into the pizza box next to us.

"What?" Calliope asked when she noticed my grin.

I shook my head slightly, still grinning and hugging the pillow closer to my chest. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman," I said, not caring how cheesy it sounded.

She blushed slightly. "I'm the lucky one," she said and brushed her hand over my exposed shin, sending a shiver up my spine. "Thanks for not giving up on me today."

I softened at that and took her hand in mine, bringing it up to kiss her palm. "I couldn't let you get away so easily," I said. "Besides, I didn't want to show up at the wedding without a date. I'd have looked like a total loser." I reached for the last slice of pizza and took a bite before returning the slice to the box. "I do have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Calliope laughed. "Oh, yeah, women lining up for you, right?" She reached out and brushed her thumb across my upper lip, wiping away a stray glob of pizza sauce. "I'd like to meet these women so I can tell them to back off."

"Hmm, why would you want to do that?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Because you're mine," Calliope growled, sitting up and capturing my lips with hers in a hungry kiss.

"I like the sound of that," I said breathlessly when we broke apart. I was about to recapture her lips when a loud banging noise came from elsewhere in the apartment, causing us both to jump.

"What on earth?" Calliope said. "Sounds like it's coming from Cristina's room." She threw off her covers and grabbed a robe from her closet. Even though we'd just made love—twice—I couldn't help but stare at her nude form.

She quickly threw on the robe and grabbed the empty pizza box. "Be right back," she said and left the room.

I was suddenly unsure of myself. Should I get dressed? Did she want me to stay the night? Normally, I never stayed the night at another woman's home until several months into the relationship. I liked my space. But again, everything with Calliope was different. I wanted to fall asleep in her arms. I wanted to wake up next to her, breathing in her unique scent.

But did she want that? In my experience, most women had generally wanted their space as well.

I sighed and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, looking around the room for my discarded clothes. I spied my dress in a heap on the floor next to the bed and my panties had somehow managed their way on top of Calliope's dresser. I grabbed them and stepped into them, pulling them up my legs. I'd just pulled them into place when the door opened and Calliope entered the room, muttering about her crazy roommate and hammers and something about not getting their security deposit back.

She stopped when she saw me getting dressed and her face fell. "What are you doing?" she pouted. She was so adorable.

"I'm getting dressed," I said. "I thought, well… I…" I was at a loss for words.

She came to stand in front of me and kissed me softly. "You don't have to go," she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Stay," she reassured, pressing me back onto the bed.

So I stayed.

__________

**007. What Happened After… **_**Arizona's Flag Speech (5x24)**_[PG]

April Showers - Sugarland

_Callie's POV_

"That's who I am." With that, Arizona turned to leave and I knew I couldn't let her. I grabbed her hand as she passed me.

"I'm sorry," I said, not looking up, not wanting to see her angry face. I had no idea about her brother and I realized how idiotic I'd been.

I felt her start to pull away, but I gripped her hand tighter. "Please," I said.

She was silent for a moment and my stomach clenched. But she sighed and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me. I lowered my feet to allow her to sit. "I get that you're scared for George," she said softly. "But he's an adult. I'm sure he's thought this over and knows what he's doing."

I swallowed hard and finally looked her in the eyes. There was a hard edge in her blue eyes that I'd never seen before.

"I'm still going to try and stop him," I said. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment, but I wasn't going to lie to her. I was still going to try and stop him.

But she nodded. "I figured," she said. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't try. I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from."

I nodded and gripped her hand tighter. "I'm sorry," I said again. "About your brother. I didn't know…"

The hard edge in her expression softened. "I never told you because… well, it still hurts. We very really close…" She trailed off and I noticed the tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to if it's too difficult," I said. "I understand…"

She shook her head. "It's alright," she said. "I want you to know."

We sat in that lounge for nearly an hour afterwards with her relating stories of growing up with her brother and then how much losing him had impacted her life until we were interrupted with the insistent beeping of a pager. It was hers.

After she'd left, I sat in that lounge, going over the events of the day in my head. I couldn't wait to get home tonight and curl up next to Arizona. It's been a long day and it's only half over.

_Arizona's POV_

I couldn't really blame Calliope for being so upset. I knew that George had and always will have a special place in her heart. It was obvious she still cared a lot about him.

I wasn't jealous. We both had past loves, past relationships. It was life.

But I was glad that she finally realized where I was coming from. It felt good to be able to talk to her about my brother's death. I'd held it in for so long, I'm surprised I haven't exploded by now.

My shift was finally over at four, but I knew Calliope was on the schedule until seven. I decided to track her down and see if she wanted company. I didn't feel like going home. I didn't really want to be alone right now.

I found her in an on-call room, fast asleep. At least, I thought she was asleep. As I was backing out of the room to let her sleep, a voice called out. "Arizona," she said sleepily. She held out her hand, looking weary. I knew she was still hesitant because of our little mini-fight earlier, but I'd put it behind me.

I closed the door and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Tired?" I asked.

"Exhausted," she answered. "Are you done with your shift."

"Yeah," I said, playing with a lock of her dark hair. "But I don't want to go home and be alone."

She grinned and scooted over as far as she could on the bed so that her back was against the wall. She patted the covers next to her. I couldn't resist. I toed off my Heelys and made my way under the covers, curling against her warm body. I took a deep breath and felt my eyes drifting closed already.

I must have been exhausted as well because I was asleep before I realized just how tired I was.

__________

**008. What Happened After… **_**Ca**__**llie Storms Out of the Chief's Office (6x02)**_[G]

Stay With Me - Colbie Caillat

_Callie's POV_

She found me sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at my reflection in the mirror above my dresser, trying to figure out how everything had gotten so screwed up. George was dead, Stevens had cancer, my family was still silent and now, I was jobless.

I knew I'd have no problem finding another job. I've been getting offers from area hospitals for a while asking me to come work for them when I finished my residency. I just never imagined have to turn to one of them for a job. Seattle Grace was where I had imagined spending a good portion, if not all, of my surgical career. Now I would be forced to find a job at a lesser hospital because the old geezer that ran the ortho department at Seattle Grace refused to retire and the Chief refused to make room for me.

I didn't move when the door to my bedroom opened and Arizona hesitantly made her way inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"I heard," was all she said as she sat next to me.

The events of the past several weeks finally got the better of me and I broke down. My arms wrapped around her waist as I buried my face in her neck. She whispered soothing words of comfort into my ear as she rubbed my back with her hands.

My tears slowed, but I didn't want to let go of her. I felt safe in her arms, protected. She must have sensed that because she moved us so that she lay on her back, head on a pillow at the head of the bed. I lay with my head resting on her shoulder with an arm thrown across her stomach. She stroked my hair, calming me further.

Words were unnecessary in this moment. All I needed was Arizona by my side and suddenly, I knew everything was going to be alright.

_Arizona's POV_

I knew she was asleep from her deep, even breaths. I didn't want to wake her, but my arm had long fallen asleep from where it was nestled under her head and my bladder was screaming at me for relief. I shifted slightly, moving slowly in attempt to not wake her. I was successful and I made my way off the bed.

As I washed my hands in Calliope's bathroom, my mind wandered, going over all that Calliope had been through these past several weeks. The Chief's denial of promoting her to attending was just the icing on the cake. I have no idea how she's gotten through it all.

I reentered Calliope's bedroom and smiled when I saw her, still asleep. Her face was so peaceful as she escaped into her dreams.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since lunch nearly ten hours ago and I knew Calliope should eat something as well.

There are three things in this world that I can cook without setting the kitchen on fire: scrambled eggs, grilled cheese and rice. A quick search of the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator revealed my options were limited to a grilled cheese. I was just placing the grilled sandwiches on two plates when Calliope's door opened and she stood in the doorway, her clothes wrinkled from falling asleep in them looking all cute and cuddly.

She looked relieved when she saw me. "Hey, I though you left," she said.

I smiled back. "I figured you would be hungry," I said, placing the plates on the bar. I poured two glasses of milk before sitting on the stool next to her.

"Thanks," she said, her voice laced with exhaustion even though she'd just woken up.

"Least I could do," I said. We ate in silence. One of those comfortable silence that only occurs when you're totally comfortable with the person you're with. You don't need words to convey your thoughts. I knew Calliope was stressed and worn out just from her posture and body language. Conversation, at this moment, was unnecessary.

Calliope edged off her stool when we'd both finished our meal and reached for both plates. I lightly slapped her hand away. "You go back to bed," I said. "I'll clean up."

"But you cooked," she protested, reaching again for the dishes.

I just shook my head. "Bed. Now."

This time she didn't protest. She gave my cheek a tender kiss. "You'll stay with me tonight?"

I nodded. "I'll stay."

__________

**009. What Happened After… **_**the "Am I Your Girlfriend" Question (6x03) **_[T]

Helplessly, Hopelessly - Jessica Andrews

_Callie's POV_

"I need to know," Arizona said, biting her lip. "Am I your girlfriend?"

That caught me off guard and I laughed a bit. "Yeah," I said, smiling broadly. I've been thinking of us as girlfriends for a long time now. Where the heck has she been?

"Okay," she said. "Good. So, yeah, no you're not moving to Portland." She placed her purse and jacket on an empty stool before sliding onto another. "No, but what you are gonna do is you're gonna go into the Chief's office and you're gonna beg—"

I cut her off. "I'm not gonna grovel." Seriously. I had more dignity than that. So what if Seattle Grace and Mercy West were merging? There were dozens of area hospitals I could work for. Except I've already asked around and no one was looking for a new Ortho attending. Most were in the same financial downfall as Seattle Grace and Mercy West and I've been unsuccessful so far. Therein lies the Portland job opening that I really didn't want to take, but was beginning to think was my only option if I wanted to, you know, eat or have a place to live.

"Ah, yes you are. Seriously, you don't wanna mess with me." With that, she did the cute little thing with her head that made me smile. She was so freaking adorable sometimes.

"I don't, huh?" I asked, abandoning my cold leftover pizza to sit on the stool next to her.

"That's right," she said, grinning mischievously. "I have ways to make you obey me."

I already knew this little fact. She had me completely wrapped around her little finger and she damn well knew it.

_Arizona's POV_

It wasn't that I hadn't thought of Calliope as my girlfriend for quite some time. I was just unsure if that's how she thought about me. We had never had that conversation about being exclusive or committed. I knew she hasn't been with anyone else, but it was nice to hear confirmation.

After trying my hand at making her obey my ever command, which I was highly successful at, of course, we lay cuddled together under the tangled sheets of her bed and I felt more at home in her arms here than I've ever felt. We still had our separate places and I only spent the night twice a week or so. After all, we've just "officially" established our commitment to one another.

"You're really gonna make me do this?" Calliope asked as she played with a lock of my hair.

"Yes," I said, turning to face her and raising myself on my elbow. "I was serious before, Calliope. I don't do long distance relationships and I'm sure as hell not moving to Portland. I like it here, thank you very much, and I like _you_. A lot. So you have to stay here."

Calliope sighed, but grinned. "You're kind of a bully. You know that, right?"

"Hmm," I said, nuzzling her throat. "You love it, don't try and deny it." Her arms wrapped around me and I kept nuzzling her neck and chest, placing light, wet kisses along her clavicle.

I heard her sigh. "I love _that_," she said, craning her neck to give me better access. "Don't stop."

__________

**010. What Happened After… **_**the Chief Gives Callie an Attending Position (6x04)**_[PG]

Put Your Arms Around Me - Natasha Bedingfield

_Callie's POV_

I was astonished. I've been stalling for days. I knew that Arizona was beginning to get a little fed up with my stalling the past few days. But I'd finally tracked down the Chief and was prepared to ask, beg if necessary, for a job when I'd found a broken version of the Chief I'd once known. I had been about to walk way, so close to walking away, when he'd offered me an attending position out of nowhere.

I was stunned.

And now, I've been standing here in the conference room where I'd found the Chief for a full ten minutes, trying to figure out if I'd just imagined the whole thing.

I finally willed myself to move. I had to find Arizona. She was on call tonight, so I guessed she'd either be in surgery or in an on-call room. A quick perusal of the OR board told me that she wasn't in surgery, so I hurried to the on-call room, our on-call room.

Sure enough, she was there, laying on a bed, but not yet asleep. I hadn't told her that I was coming to see the Chief tonight in case I'd chickend out, so she was surprised to see me.

"Calliope? What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

I couldn't keep the gigantic smile off my face. "You are looking at the newest attending surgeon at Seattle Grance-Mercy West!" I practically yelled in my giddy state.

"Oh, my God! You did it?" she yelled back, jumping off the bed and rushing towards me.

"I did! Well, kinda. I didn't even have to beg. He just gave me the job!" I pulled her against me and kissed her hard. I pulled away when breathing became essential and couldn't keep the huge smile off my face.

"I knew it would all work out, Calliope," Arizona said softly with her own megawatt smile.

I placed my forehead against hers and brushed our noses against each other. "Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me," I said. "I know I've been a bit frustrating lately, but I was scared."

She kissed me lightly. "I know," she said. "The Chief can be intimidating sometimes."

I shook my head. "It wasn't even that. I was scared he'd say no and I'd be forced to leave Seattle to find another job. I didn't want to lose you. You've become so important to me, Arizona." I cupped her cheeks in my hands as I said those words, wanting her to see how much I meant them.

"Calliope," she whispered, her voice uneven. Tears shown in her eyes. "You are so amazing," she said before kissing me again. I knew then that things were going to be alright. I had everything I needed right here in my arms.

_Arizona's POV_

"Wakey, wakey, Calliope," I whispered into my sleeping girlfriend's ear. She groaned softly, trying to ignore me and return to the bliss that is sleep. "Oh, no, Calliope. Rise and shine, sleepy head. It's your first day as an attending at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Again, she just burrowed deeper under the covers and I immediately put plan B into action. I climbed under the covers and curled up behind her, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. That got her attention and she rolled over onto her back, trying to pull me to lay on top of her. I kissed her sweetly until her hands moved to encircle my waist. Satisfied she was finally conscious, I sat up and quickly scooted off the bed, out of her reach.

She lazily opened one eye and glared at me. "Tease," she grumbled, sitting up and pushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"Only when I have to be," I said with a grin. "Now get up and get dressed. Our shifts start in an hour and I want to take you out to breakfast first."

She showered quickly before dressing and we made our way down the street to our favorite little hole in the wall diner that serves _the best_ omelets and hash browns this side of the Mississippi. We sat in a booth waiting for our food when she breaks out into a huge smile.

"What?" I ask.

"You're so beautiful," she said, clasping my had across the table. "And I know it sounds cheesy, but I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're my rock. You put me back together. I don't think I've ever actually thanked you for that night."

"What night?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

She smiled. "The night at Joe's. When you first kissed me. You made me realize that I'm not alone in this world. I have my friends and now, I have you as well."

"Of course you have me," I said. "You'll always have me."

And right then, right that very second in that little hole in the wall diner with the amazing omelets and hash browns, I realized that I had fallen head over heels in love with the amazing Dr. Calliope Torres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The _What Happened After…_ Series (3/5-ish)

**Author: ** iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **varies from G to T

**Summary: **The lives of Callie and Arizona between the scenes we see on Grey's, separated into different parts, all beginning with the title "What Happened After…" Bad summary, but you get the picture. : )

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **Y'all are so amazing! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. : ) Sorry it's taking so long between updates. I just want things to be perfect. I'm not 100% content with this part, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy and review! : )

__________

**011. What Happened After… **_**Callie and Daddy Daddy Torres Made Up (6x05)**_[T]

Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum

_Callie's POV_

I walked into the apartment, still in a state of shock, wondering if I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. Things were actually going good for once, so it must be a dream. I had finally made attending, my family finally came around and I had an amazing girlfriend that has made me happier than I've ever been in any relationship ever.

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

But as I passed in front of Cristina's door, I determined I wasn't dreaming. Because if it was a dream, I wouldn't be able to hear the sound of Owen and Cristina in the throws of passion.

I grimaced and made my way quickly into my bedroom in attempt to escape their noises. Arizona was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard while reading a book with her iPod blaring. I guessed she was trying to block out the noises that still made its way through the paper thin walls.

She noticed me in the door way immediately and paused her music, a concerned look on her face. "Are you—"

I didn't give her time to finish the question. Instead, I rushed across the bed and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips insistently against hers in a deep kiss. I must have caught her off guard because it took her several seconds to respond, but soon, the book clattered to the floor as she tunneled her fingers in my hair and held me to her.

Breathless, we parted, both panting.

"Wow," Arizona whispered. "What was that for?"

I smiled and cupped her cheek. "I don't know what you said to him, but I'll never be able to thank you enough." I kissed her again, sweetly this time.

After reconciling with my father, we'd sat down and had a real conversation, one without Father Kevin and without screaming Bible verses. A true, father-daughter conversation. I'd told him how happy I was; how I finally felt like I could really be myself. He'd told me that Arizona had sought him out in the waiting room and that she'd really made an impact on him and his prejudices.

It was that moment, when I'd discovered all that Arizona had done for me and I thought about how incredibly lucky I was to have her in my life, it was then that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I had fallen totally and completely head over heels in love with the beautiful, amazing, warm-hearted woman that I was able to call my own.

_Arizona's POV_

As I laid in Calliope's strong arms after a rather passionate sexy time, I smiled contently, rubbing my hand over my lover's bare ribcage. I was immensely glad that Calliope and her father had made up. I knew she was close to her family and that not being able to talk to them, confide in them, had been tearing her apart on the inside.

I was also glad that Mr. Torres had seemingly taken my words from earlier in the day to heart. Not only had it led to him seeking out and making up with his daughter, it also led to Calliope finding increasingly interesting ways of thanking me.

A content sigh escaped Calliope's lips and I raised myself onto an elbow, looking down into her beautiful face. I loved the way she looked after we made love; sated, relaxed and genuinely happy.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, brushing a stray lock of raven hair off her forehead.

She smiled and ran a hand over my bare hip. "How amazing my girlfriend is."

"I think you mean how 'awesome' I am," I corrected with a smug grin.

"Oh, excuse me," she said in a singsong voice before pulling me to lay flush against her. "You are very 'awesome,'" she whispered seductively in my ear. She pulled back slightly. "What exactly did you say to him?"

I played dumb. "Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know who," she said. "My father. He said that you talked to him. What did you say to make him change his mind?"

I blushed a little. "Just that you're still who he raised you to be. That you're still the same strong, independent, successful girl."

"Hmm, somehow I think it was a bit more than that, but thank you. Really." She cupped my cheek and placed her lips softly against mine.

I knew things weren't going to magically repair themselves between her and her family, but it was a hell of a start. I was certain that over time, Calliope and her family would be as close as they had been before and I was grateful for that. Because I wanted my Calliope to be happy and I knew that her family made her happy.

__________

**012. What Happened After… **_**Callie, Arizona, Derek, Cristina, Lexie and Mark Debate About Isaac's Spinal Tumor (6x07) **_[T]

Love Like This - Natasha Bedingfield (ft. Sean Kingston)

_Callie's POV_

Isaac was everyone's favorite radiologist within the walls of Seattle Grace-Mercy West. As an orthopedic surgeon, I worked closely with him on several occasions and genuinely liked the guy. And I knew Arizona felt the same way.

After the Chief broke up our pow-wow in the CT viewing room, Arizona and I made our way out of the office, neither of us scheduled for surgery for the next few hours. I turned to Arizona as the elevator doors closed behind us, leaving us alone in the small metal box.

"Do you think Derek can pull it off?" I asked, clasping her hand tightly in mine.

She sighed. "If anyone can, it's Derek. But it's so intricate. It's going to be extremely difficult and extremely risky."

I nodded. "I hope he can pull it off," I said. "I like Isaac."

"Me, too," she said. The elevator doors opened and we made our way down the hall towards an on-call room. Arizona's been awake since three this morning when her pager went off, so I knew she was exhausted. I had a light day today for once and just wanted to curl up with my girlfriend for a few minutes.

But Arizona had a completely different idea. As soon as we cleared the doorway of "our" on-call room and closed the door behind us, she backed me into the wall and kissed me fiercely, pressing her front against mine. I had been unprepared for her attack and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hmph," I groaned in shock as her tongue demanded entrance into my mouth, which I permitted willingly. I tried to thread my fingers into her hair, but they got caught. Literally. I tried to pull them free, but I ended up pulling on her hair.

I broke away to try and extricate my fingers, laughing. "My fingers are caught in your crazy braid hair."

She joined in my laughter as she helped me untangle my fingers, her hairstyle being ruined in the process. She tried to fix it, but gave up and just took the pins holding it up out. "Oh, well," she said. When all the pins were free, I threaded my fingers through the silky strands again, not getting them tangled this time.

"It's sexy down anyway," I said, pulling her towards me intent on resuming our previous activity. She smiled and I knew she had the same thing in mind.

_Arizona's POV_

Calliope and I made our way down the stairs, both of us practically skipping. With good reason after our recent on-call room rendezvous. I blushed slightly with the remembrance of what had transpired in that room such a short time ago.

I spotted Mark and Derek at the nurses station and Calliope saddled up to them. "Are you going rogue?" she quipped, a smile on her face.

"I'm doing a surgery I believe in," Derek answered.

"Against the Chief's orders; he'll freak when he finds out," I said matter of factly from the other side of the neurosurgeon.

"There is a computer schedule saying that I'm doing craniotomies all day. He is not going to find—"

I interrupted him before he said too much by putting my hand up. "No, shh! Don't say any more because me, the chief, secrets, bad idea."

Calliope rolled her eyes and moved to stand behind me, laying her hand on the small of my back. "Hey, I think it is badass," she said. As she said the words, she moved her hand downwards to brush over my ass. I gasped slightly and willed my face not to turn red. "Come on, let's go," she said to me and dragged me away from the counter.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance of the two men, I turned towards Calliope. "You can't just grab my ass like that," I hissed after making sure no one was within hearing distance. "Because now I have to prep for surgery and all I can think about is finding an on-call room and making you scream."

She grinned that grin that never failed to make my knees weak. "Yeah, but think of all the fun we'll have tonight," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but fully intended to follow up tonight. I couldn't wait, and by the look on her face, neither could she.

_________

**013. What Happened After… **_**the I Love You Scene (6x08) **_[T]

Back at One - Brian McKnight

_Callie's POV_

"I love you, too," I said, my voice full of emotion. It was the last thing I had expected Arizona to say. I'd expected more tears, maybe even more anger, but not a declaration of love.

I quickly discarded the plate of donuts and tossed aside the party horn that didn't even work, not caring that it landed in the cake. I quickly stood and made my way purposefully towards the woman I loved and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. She reciprocated the kiss, her own hands clutching my hips and holding me close. It was a sweet kiss, one laced with the love we'd just declared.

I broke the kiss and placed my forehead against hers, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. "I love you," I whispered, wanting to say it again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She smiled sweetly, brushing her lips softly against mine. "And I love you, Calliope," she whispered back.

I saw the fatigue in her eyes then and I realized just how exhausted she was. I backed us up towards the couch and sat down, bringing her to sit next to me. She immediately leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear in attempt to soothe her.

I realized that I was still wearing the ridiculous pink sparkly party hat and I reached up to take it off. But Arizona stopped me.

"Don't," she said. "I like it." She snuggled against me and I dropped my hand. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I was just—"

"It's alright," I insisted. "You have nothing to apologize for." I noticed her eyes droop before she snapped them back open and realized she needed sleep. As much as I wanted to celebrate our I Love You's by actually making love, Arizona was in serious need of sleep. I knew she hasn't had a decent night's sleep the past two nights.

I stood and despite her protests, I picked her up in my arms.

"Calliope!" she gasped out, her arms immediately linking around my neck. "Put me down!"

But I was already halfway across the room. "You're exhausted," I said as I entered the bedroom and carefully deposited her on the bed.

"I'm fine, Calliope," she said, but her eyes closed again briefly before she snapped them back open.

I shook my head and knelt on the ground. I quickly slipped off her shoes and socks, then returned to my feet, bringing her up with me. She swayed slightly, proving her exhaustion. I removed her jacket, tossing it over the arm chair beside the dresser. I continued undressing her until she stood in only her panties and my resolve to let her sleep nearly slipped. But I shook myself out of my daze and pulled a pair of shorts and her favorite tank top out of the dresser before helping her into them.

"Need to brush my teeth," Arizona murmured as I began to arrange her under the covers. I helped her into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around her waist as she brushed her teeth. I feared that without me supporting her, she'd collapse to the ground. When I finally get her into bed, she was asleep before I could even pull the covers over her.

I smiled at her sleeping form, still amazed that I'd found and fallen in love with such an amazing woman. I had no idea what I did to deserve her, but I was grateful nonetheless.

After quickly brushing my own teeth and changing into a long t-shirt, I slipped under the covers behind Arizona and wrapped my arm around her waist. Even in her sleep she leaned back against me, clasping my hand that lay against her stomach.

I placed a few soft kisses against her shoulder and snuggled close. "I love you," I whispered. As I drifted off into a deep sleep, I swore I heard her murmur "I love you, too," in her sleep and I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

_Arizona's POV_

I slowly regained consciousness, groaning softly when I opened my eyes and was greeted with the bright sunlight of the unusually sunny day. I reached behind me and was disappointed to encounter only cool sheets where my lover usually slept.

Then I remembered last night and I bolted upright into a sitting position. I'd told Calliope I loved her and she'd said it back. Then I'd practically dropped dead from exhaustion.

I groaned to myself. That's not what was supposed to happen after I told her what I've known for a long time. What was supposed to happen involved this bed, yes, but sleeping was not an ingredient.

I fell back against the bed and covered my face with my hands, trying to block the sunlight from my eyes. Maybe if I fell back asleep, I'd reawaken and it would be last night and I could do things right this time.

Wait, sunlight?! I sat up straight again and looked over at the clock, cursing when I noticed the time. It was almost nine in the morning. I should have been at the hospital over two hours ago.

I'd just thrown the covers off of me and started to get out of bed when the door opened and Calliope appeared carrying a tray.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Get back in bed."

I shook my head and stood. "I can't. I'm so late. Why didn't you wake me?!" I pulled open a dresser drawer that Calliope had bestowed on me and pulled out a pair of jeans. I was about to pull them on when a pair of hands stopped me.

"You're not late," Calliope said, taking the jeans out of my hands. "Now get back in bed. I made you breakfast." She guided me back to the bed.

"But I was supposed to be there at—"

She cut me off. "I called the Chief this morning and he granted us both two days off. It seems that the fact that you single handedly brought in a 25 million dollar donation to the hospital has paid off."

My jaw dropped. "You… really? Two days?"

She smiled and placed the tray over my lap. "Yep, and I made your favorite for breakfast, too. Scrambled eggs, turkey sausage and French toast, extra cinnamon. Orange juice on the side and coffee with hazelnut creamer."

My stomach rumbled at the delicious food sitting in front of me, but I had to fix something first. "Can you move this off my lap for a minute?" I asked sweetly.

She gave me a questioning look. "Why? Is something wrong?" She looked a little worried.

"Nothing is wrong," I reassured her. "I just need to do something first."

She grabbed the tray and placed it on top of the dresser before turning back to me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed, immediately rolling on top of her and pressing my lips roughly against hers. I caught her by surprise, but she responded as soon as she regained her composure, kissing me back with equal force.

Our tongues battled for control of the kiss as our hands roamed each other's bodies. She was still wearing a silk robe over her long t-shirt, so I reached between us and untied the sash holding the deep red material together.

In desperate need of oxygen, I broke the kiss and buried my face in her neck, nipping the delicate skin. I kissed a path up to her ear and gently bit her earlobe, something I've discovered really turns her on. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. Apparently, that also really turns her on because she groaned and swiftly rolled me onto my back before attacking my lips with hers.

Our morning make-out session was rudely interrupted by a loud growl coming from my stomach.

Calliope pulled back and shot me a smile, trying not to laugh. "I guess food comes first, then sex."

I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out a little. "I say sex first, then food." But my stomach rumbled again, even louder this time and I realized that I was pretty ravenous. I had skipped dinner last night because I'd been too distraught over Wallace to even think about food.

Calliope stood and directed me to sit up against the headboard and she returned the tray to my lap. I immediately dug in, wanting to hurry up and appease my hunger so we could get back to the fun stuff. My love settled on the bed beside me.

"You aren't eating?" I asked as I sipped my orange juice.

"Already ate," she answered. "I've been up for a while." She laid her head on my shoulder and I wanted things to be like this every morning.

I quickly ate my breakfast as we discussed how we would spend our rare two days off together. We were both in agreement that we would spend today in the apartment, in Calliope's bedroom, making love, surfacing only to eat and shower. We'd wait until tomorrow to decide what we'd do on the second day, but if I had my way, we'd just have a repeat of today.

And as Calliope removed the tray from my lap and covered me with her body, I had a feeling she may just agree with me. Because we were in love and no one could intrude on our perfect little cocoon.

__________

**014. What Happened After… **_**Arizona Brings in the New Year in Surgery **_[PG]

Together - The Fray

_Callie's POV_

I had pouted when Arizona had told me that we wouldn't be bringing in the new year together, but I understood. We were both surgeons and work came first. So instead, I spent my new year's eve sitting on the couch watching reruns of my favorite TV show—Bones—and vegging out on unhealthy crap that was sure to clog my arteries but tasted so incredibly delicious.

I thought, just for a moment, about how pathetic it would seem to an outsider, but I didn't care. I could have gone out with Cristina and Owen to Joe's, but A, I didn't want to be a third wheel, and B, I was perfectly content to sit here and wait for my lover to get home so we could bring in the new year properly in a way that required privacy.

Ten minutes to midnight, I switched the TV over to a local channel that was counting down to midnight and watched The Fray, my favorite band, perform until the ten second countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," I counted down aloud, even though I was alone. "Happy New Year!" I felt a little ridiculous yelling that when no one was here, but I didn't care. I've always loved new years. It was a chance to start over and I was determined that this year was going to better than the last. This year, I had Arizona and I planned on keeping it that way.

I quickly sent a text message to Arizona, even though I knew she was in surgery. I wanted her to see it as soon as she got out.

_Happy New Year, babe! I love you. 3_

I pressed send and, since I was unsure of how long my girlfriend would be in surgery, I made myself comfortable on the couch, planning on waiting up for her. I had tomorrow off anyway, so I could afford to stay up late. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she entered the apartment.

_Arizona's POV_

It was nearly one in the morning before we were completely finished with the Jacobson boy's surgery. After giving the parents the good news and checking his post-ops, I quickly made my way to the attending locker room to change and head home.

I picked up my cell phone from my locker after changing and checked to see if I had any messages. I smiled when I saw that I had one from Calliope.

_Happy New Year, babe! I love you. 3_

I knew there was a sappy grin on my face as I made my way towards the exit. Calliope was probably asleep by now, but I didn't care. I needed to bring in the new year properly with my love.

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door to the apartment was that the TV was on. Then I noticed Calliope fast asleep on the couch, mouth slightly open. I grinned, remembering the last time she'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me.

I took off my jacket and hung it up before dropping my purse and keys on the counter. Then I walked to the couch and sat down on the edge, brushing a soft kiss across her lips. "Calliope," I whispered.

"Hmm," she murmured in her sleep.

"Wake up," I urged gently, stroking her cheek.

She lazily opened her eyes. "Oh, hey," she said sitting up.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Trying to," she said, yawning. "I guess I fell asleep." She shook her head. "But I'm awake now," she said, smiling.

I returned her smile and stood, offering her my hand. She took it and I led her to the bedroom.

__________

**015. What Happened After… **_**the Shower Scene (6x11) **_[PG]

There's No Limit - Deana Carter

_Callie's POV_

I was ready to throttle Little Grey for interrupting some very steamy sexy time with my very sexy girlfriend, but when I saw her embarrassed face, I decided against murder. I'm too pretty to go to prison anyway.

"Knock much?" I quipped as I passed her, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"I'm sorry," she rushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, there's no more hot water," I said while pouring a much-needed cup of coffee for both myself and Arizona. Lexie's face was priceless and I had to force myself not to laugh. That's what she gets for not knocking.

"You probably scared her for life, you know," Cristina said., spooning a bite of cereal into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Good. Maybe next time she'll knock and we won't be interrupted right in the middle of—"

"I don't want to know!" Cristina interrupted loudly, placing her hands over her ears.

"—washing our hair," I finished innocently, earning a giggle from Arizona, who stood beside me.

"Whatever," Cristina said, leaning over the bar to place her empty bowl in the sink. "You always make that much noise when you wash your hair?" she asked as she got off the stool. She grabbed her coat and left the apartment, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Someone isn't a morning person," Arizona said.

"Or an afternoon person, or an evening person, or a night person…" I commented.

Arizona chuckled, turning to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss her softly. The towel wrapped around her head gave way when she tilted her head back and fell to the floor, causing us both to laugh.

She leaned down and picked it up as Lexie rushed out of the bedroom. I swore I saw her shivering. "Thanks! Gotta run, gonna be late!" Then she was gone.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the bedroom to get dressed, Arizona right behind me. I glanced at the clock and noticed that we still had forty-five minutes before we need to be at the hospital and I grinned.

"You know," I said walking up behind Arizona who was standing at the dresser combing her still-damp hair. "I think someone owes me a little something." wrapped my arms around her from behind and tucked my chin against her shoulder.

She dropped her comb and turned in my arms, a grin matching my own playing across her lips. She looped her arms around my neck. She kissed me softly before pulling away.

"We should lock the door this time."

_Arizona's POV_

I've heard a lot about Addison Montgomery, both from Calliope and from hospital gossip, so I already felt like I knew her when Calliope introduced her to me. I already liked the tall redhead and saw why Calliope thought of her as such a close friend.

I was sitting in the cafeteria eating my lunch alone when Addison walked up to the table I was sitting at. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said, smiling at the woman. She smiled back and sat down. "Where's Callie?"

"Surgery," I answered and she nodded knowingly. "Calliope has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you."

"Don't believe a word of it," she said, taking a bite of her salad.

I chuckled. "It's mostly good things," I said.

"How do you get away with calling her 'Calliope'?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

She chuckled at that, then quieted. "She's happy," she said after a moment. "I could tell just from the little time I've spent with her today. You're good for her. So that makes you alright in my book."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad I meet your approval," I said.

"But you know I have to do the whole 'don't hurt her or else' speech, right?" She was smiling when she said it, but I knew she was serious. She was highly protective of her good friend and I knew I'd hate to have her against me.

I nodded. "Duly noted," I said. "But I don't plan on ever hurting her. I love her."

Addison smiled broadly, all trace of protectiveness gone. "Good!" she said. "I'd hate to hate you because I like you so much."

"Addison, are you interrogating my girlfriend?" Calliope said as she snuck up on us at the table. She slid into the seat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Nope," Addison said. "Don't need to. I can already tell she's great."

"She's more than great, Addie," Calliope said, placing her arm around my waist. "She's mine."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been so long since I've updated this fic and I am so very sorry for that! My muse took off when things got rough at the end of Season 6, but she has now safely returned. : ) I hope you enjoy this next part of my _What Happened After… _series.

**Title: **The _What Happened After…_ Series (4/5)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The lives of Callie and Arizona between the scenes we see on Grey's, separated into different parts, all beginning with the title "What Happened After…"

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

**016. What Happened After… **_**Callie's Gauze Paws (6x12) **_[T]

I Will be There For You - Jessica Andrews

_[Callie's POV] _

My entire body ached and itched. I tired to ignore it and go to sleep, but I was finding that task next to impossible. I loved the hospital atmosphere when I was working, but being a patient really sucked, especially since I couldn't even talk to the one person I wanted to.

I sighed heavily and rolled onto my side facing away from the door and brought my hand up to brush my hair out of my eyes, only to be reminded of the gauze that had been secured around my hands like I was a little kid.

I lay there for several minutes, willing myself to fall asleep but unable to concentrate on anything other than the hundreds of itchy welts on my skin that were begging for attention.

I was so caught up in my chicken pox that I didn't even hear the door slide open behind me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my hip and a soft kiss was being placed on my cheek. I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of blonde hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily. "You'll get the chicken pox."

Arizona moved up onto the hospital bed, curling up behind me. "So, I get the chicken pox," she said and kissed my shoulder.

I smiled. I really didn't want her to have to go through this crazy itchiness, but my desire to have her here with me far outweighed that for the time being.

"I can't sleep," I whispered miserably.

She kissed my should again before lightly pushing on it. "Roll onto your stomach," she said. I did as she said and was immediately rewarded with her rubbing her hands over my sore back.

"Hmm," I sighed, closing my eyes. As much as I appreciated Mark trying to alleviate some of my pain earlier, nothing compared to Arizona's delicate touch as she ran her hands over my entire back.

I was nearly asleep when I felt her lean down and kiss my temple. I swore I heard her whisper, "I'm sorry," but was too far gone to ask what she meant. I was asleep within seconds afterwards.

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Calliope, just get in the chair," I ordered for the tenth time. She was being discharged from the hospital having been deemed no longer contagious.

"I am perfectly capable of walking out of here on my own," she argued, eyeing the wheel chair with disdain.

"You know very well that it's hospital procedure, so sit," I said, pushing the chair further into the room.

"But-"

"Callie, get in the chair!" I half-yelled.

"Alright, alright," she complied, sitting heavily in the chair, an adorable pout on her face. "Anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?"

I smiled at my triumph. It was no easy task getting my hardheaded, badass ortho surgeon of a girlfriend to be wheeled out of the hospital. "On occasion," I quipped. I picked up her bag and pushed her out of the room.

"Nice wheels, Torres," Mark teased when we entered the elevator he was already occupying.

Calliope muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite make out and I'm pretty sure that that was for the better.

"Oh, leave her alone," I berated Mark as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. I pushed the chair out into the lobby, stopping at the entrance, and set Calliope's duffle bag down. "I'll go bring my car around."

"Nope, no way," Callie said firmly, standing from the chair. "I can walk. It's just across the street."

"Calliope," I started.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I've been laying in a bed for three days. I don't have a fever and I'm not dizzy. I rode in the damn chair. I'm walking to the apartment."

I rolled my eyes, but gave in. "Fine, but you're taking it easy for the next week," I teased. I still felt guilty about lying to her about not having had the chicken pox.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she stressed as we exited the building. "You don't have to coddle me."

"Why? Afraid it'll ruin your badass reputation?" I asked as I looped my arm around hers. She grumbled something I thought was a Spanish curse, but I wasn't sure, and I chuckled. "Think of it this way, Calliope," I said in a low voice as we waited to cross the street. "I'm going to spend the next week lavishing you with attention and doing my best to get rid of your… headaches."

The walk signal lit up and I left her standing there stunned for a moment before she caught up to me, grasping my elbow and pulling me across the street quicker.

"In a hurry, Calliope?" I asked smugly.

"Uh, yeah, I have one of those killer headaches all of a sudden."

**017. What Happened After… **_**Mark (innocently) Joins Callie and Arizona in Bed (6x13) **_[T]

Valentine - Martina McBride

_[Callie's POV]_

"Seriously, Calliope, no more sleepovers with Mark," Arizona said as we stood side by side at the bathroom sink brushing our teeth, both wrapped in towels from our showers. "I know he's your best friend," she continued around the toothbrush in her mouth. "And I know that he's pining over Lexie or whatever, but I draw the line at sharing a bed with your ex-sex buddy." She leaned over to spit before rinsing off her toothbrush.

I followed suit, sighing as I placed my toothbrush in the cup next to hers. I still smiled every time I saw her hot pink toothbrush nestled next to my purple one.

I stepped behind Arizona and put my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. "He was really upset," I began. "But I agree. It was a one time thing, okay? You're the only one I want to share a bed with." I kissed her shoulder. "Besides, he's a cover hog."

She turned in my arms and placed her arms around my neck. "So no more sleepovers?"

"No more sleepovers," I said, kissing her softly. "I promise."

"You know," she said sweetly with a grin. "I was about to give in last night before he barged in."

I knit my brow in confusion. "Give in to what?" I asked.

She smiled before walking out of the bathroom, leaving me even more confused. I replayed the events of the previous night right before Mark arrived and a light bulb went off. I quickly chased after Arizona, tackling her to the bed and situating myself on top of her. "You were gonna give in, huh?"

"I was before Mark interrupted us. Now you'll have to work for it." She shot me a smug grin and I groaned. "Now get off me," she said. "We have to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes."

I rolled off her with a groan. I was going to kill Mark. This was all his fault.

_[Arizona's POV]_

It had been fun teasing Calliope the next two weeks after Mark unknowingly spoiled her plan. I didn't withhold sex. I wasn't that mean and, in all honesty, that would be punishing myself as well as Calliope. Have you seen the woman? How could I go a week without sex with her? Even after nearly a year, the sex was as satisfying and mind-blowing as it had been when we first started dating.

Now it was Valentine's Day, our first Valentines Day together. With us both being on call in the evening, we'd decided on an early dinner at Marcella's, a nice Italian restaurant. I checked my make up and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in dress that I'd purchased just last week for this particular day. It was a black satin sheath dress that fit closely to my body, plunged a bit in the front and fell to a few inched above my knees. It had a red sash that tied in the back and red trim on the bottom. Thin straps over my shoulders held it in place. I paired it with red peak-toe heels and diamond earrings.

"Arizona? Are you almost ready?" Calliope called from the living room.

I gave myself one last glance in the mirror, grabbed my black clutch bag, making sure the small jeweler's box was safely nestled inside, and exited the bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Calliope standing by the door, ready to go. She wore a fire engine red dress that perfectly accentuated her curves and fell several inches above her knees. She'd curled her hair and it hung loose around her shoulders, framing her exotic features and million-watt smile.

"You look amazing," Calliope said, looking me up and down.

I grinned. "I was going to say the same about you."

She reached out her hand which I took, and we left the apartment.

**018. What Happened After… **_**Callie Offers to Help Mark Raise Sloan's Baby (6x14) **_[T]

Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum

_[Callie's POV]_

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted not considering Arizona first. I didn't regret the offer to help Mark with Sloan's baby in particular. Let's face it, Mark Sloan would need help, a lot of help, raising a baby. But I regretted not talking to Arizona first. I knew I'd be in trouble when she found out about it.

I could have easily not said anything and possibly gotten away with it since Sloan was now gone. But I knew that wasn't fair to Arizona, and there was always the possibility that she'd find out another way. No, I had to take responsibility for my actions and come clean.

In preparation, I cooked Arizona's favorite meal, which happened to be the Chicken Piccata I'd tempted her with that night at Joe's, and bought a bottle of her favorite wine. I topped off the meal with dessert; plump, juicy strawberries and whipped cream to dip them in.

I was just dishing up the Chicken Picatta when the door opened and a tired looking Arizona entered the apartment. "Ooh, I smell Chicken Piccata!" she said excitedly as she hung up her jacket.

I smiled and greeted her with a kiss. "Sit and I'll get everything together." I placed a wine glass in front of her after she'd sat down and poured a healthy amount into the glass.

"Mmm, Calliope, what's the occasion?" she asked, taking a sip.

"What?" I asked, stalling as I set a plate in front of her before sitting next to her.

"You only make my favorite when you're really excited about something or you think you may be in trouble. I'm hoping for the former."

Damn, she knew me too well. I took a bite of the flavorful pasta, avoiding her gaze.

I heard her sigh and take a gulp of her wine. "Alright, Calliope, what did you do?"

"I may have… ," I rushed out.

"All I got out of that was 'Mark' and 'baby,' and I really don't like where my mind goes with that one, so I think you need to say that again. Slower, this time."

I made a face before sighing and placing my fork down and turning to face her. "Sloan told Mark that she was going to give the baby up for adoption and Mark was upset because he'd finally gotten used to the idea of being a grandfather. He was actually excited to help raise the baby. He even bought a crib! By himself! Which is a totally un-Mark-like thing to do and-"

Arizona stopped my rant by placing a hand on my thigh, which was good because I probably would have started speaking Spanish before too long. "Calliope, what does that have to do with you being in trouble?"

I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly. "When I saw how upset he was, I kind of offered to help him raise the baby," I finally said.

Arizona was silent for a moment and I felt my heart race in my chest as I started down at our joined hands.

"Sloan's gone," Arizona finally said softly.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Sloan's gone and you still telling me this?"

I shrugged. "I thought you should know."

"Why?"

She didn't seem upset, which confused me. I'd been expecting her to yell, maybe even cry a little. I shrugged again. "I didn't want you to find out later and think I was trying to keep it from you. I regretted not thinking about you as soon as I offered. I should have taken you into consideration first and I didn't and I'm sorry."

"You're right," she said. "You should have. And the only reason I'm not pissed off at you right now is that you owned up to it and didn't try to hide it. But you still have some serious making up to do, Calliope Torres."

I was shocked. "You're not mad?"

She sipped her wine. "I'm miffed," she said. "And you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and will pretty much be my slave for the next month or so, but I forgive you."

I groaned. "I really have to sleep on the couch? I made your favorite meal." The couch was short, much shorter than I am, and was lumpy.

She turned back to her food and took a bite. "We'll see."

_[Arizona's POV]_

Having Calliope as my personal slave was quite fun for me. Technically, it was fun for both of us since most of my demands involved sex, but I was okay with that.

I'd never told Calliope, but I had already known about her offer to help raise Sloan's baby by Mark's side from one of the nurses that had overheard the conversation. When I'd come home that night, I'd decided to see if she would tell me or try and pull a fast one on me. I'd been fully prepared to call her out on it, but wanted to give her a chance first. I would have given her two days.

But she'd told me the same day, which I gave her credit for. The old Calliope that I've heard about probably would have brushed it aside, especially since Sloan left and it was no longer an issue. But she'd owned up to her mistake with no prompt from me, which actually had me a little bit proud of her. I was still angry about the offer to help Mark, of all people, but her ownership had drastically reduced that anger.

I glanced down at my watch and smiled. My shift was over in ten minutes, as was Calliope's. I went off in search of her, first checking the OR board to see if she was in surgery. He name wasn't on the board, so I tried the locker room. When she wasn't there, I wandered to our favorite on-call room, where I found her fast asleep under the covers.

I closed the door softly behind me and grinned. Calliope was not what you'd deem a "pretty sleeper." She lay on her stomach with the covers tangled around her legs, arm hanging over the edge of the bed, mouth open, a small puddle of drool forming on her pillow, and her hair in disarray around her face. A soft snore escaped, making me chuckle. She may not be a "pretty sleeper" to most people, but I found her sleeping habits and positions adorable.

I sat on the edge of the mattress and brushed her dark hair back before leaning down to gently kiss her cheek. "Calliope," I said softly, running, my hand over her back.

"Hmm, I don't wanna go to school," she murmured, still half asleep.

I laughed. "Calliope, wake up, baby," I cooed in her ear. "It's time to go home and I have a few _special requests_ for you to fulfill tonight." I nibbled her ear.

"What?" she said, finally opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw me and rolled onto her back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I said," I whispered as I nuzzled her neck, "that I have a few _special requests_ for you to fulfill tonight. You're still on probation, you know."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I hope this probation never ends," she said smugly. "It means more sex."

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't supposed to enjoy probation, Calliope. Now, get up and let's go home. I hope you got a few decent hours of sleep. You're going to need your energy tonight."

**019. What Happened After… **_**Callie Reveals That She and Alex Slept Together (6x15) **_[T]

Wait 'Til You See My Smile - Alicia Keys

[Callie's POV]

The catcalls from the audience and the look of dismay on the face of my girlfriend told me that the secret was out. I swallowed hard and forced out a smile, still feeling a bit nauseous standing on a stage in front of so many people.

My presentation finally over, I made my way off the stage to find my seat beside Arizona. I tried to read her face, but she'd put on a blank mask while she listened intently to the former Chief Webber discuss his AIDS patient.

After the lecture series had ended, we all filed out of the auditorium. I wanted to talk to Arizona and make sure she wasn't mad at me. As soon as we'd cleared the doors and made it out into the hall, Arizona grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

I was confused when she pulled me into an on-call room until she closed the door behind us and turned to me with her arms crossed over her chest. The expression on her face was hard to read. It wasn't classic upset Arizona, but it was far from amused or joyful.

"I love you," I said. She just kept staring at me, rivaling Bailey's stare down look, and I sighed heavily. I sat on the edge of a bed. "It was years ago, Arizona. I'd forgotten all about it before I started thinking about this case."

Arizona uncrossed her arms and moved to stand in front of me. "I know you've had previous lovers, Callie. So have I."

I winced at the use of my nickname.

"But I don't like finding out about them that way," she continued. I conceded her point. "So, is there anyone else I should know about in this hospital? Did you and Shepherd have a thing? What about Collins from Derm? Or Hammond from-"

"Arizona!" I interjected, effectively stopping her. I pulled her down to sit next to me and I turned to face her. "You know about everyone else. I swear. I never told you about Alex because, well, honestly, it wasn't that memorable and not even worth mentioning."

I noticed her soften a bit and I leaned in to kiss her. She responded after only a few seconds of coaxing.

"How am I supposed to work with him now?" Arizona said after a moment. "He's amazing in peds but how can I work with him knowing that's he's seen my girlfriend naked?"

"Well, technically we didn't-"

Arizona placed her hand over my mouth. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Calliope Torres."

I grinned behind her hand before reaching up to remove it. "I have a past, Arizona," I said. "But that's where it's all going to stay. In the past. All of them. You're the one I want in my present and in my future."

Arizona smiled sweetly. "Well, I guess I can get over it, then. Eventually. I love you, but Alex is going to have to prove himself worthy of working with me."

I chuckled and buried my face in her neck as I pressed her back onto the mattress, intend on showing her just how much I loved having her in my present and future.

_[Arizona's POV]_

I'm not usually a jealous person, but thinking of Calliope with anyone else made my green-eyed monster appear with a vengeance. I almost felt bad for Karev when I denied his request to work along side my newly-established friend Teddy and me. Almost. He was just lucky I didn't feel like toting around a bag of bricks or he'd be in serious trouble.

"What did you say to Alex?" Calliope asked when I joined her in the cafeteria for lunch. "He won't even look at me. It's rather amusing, actually."

I smirked. "Good." I took a bite of my salad. "Oh, and tonight's been deemed girls' night. So far, it's Teddy, Cristina, Meredith, you and I. And I'm trying to convince Bailey to join us."

Calliope scoffed. "Good luck with that. How did you get Cristina to agree?"

"Booze," I said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, yeah, that'll do it," she said with a grin.

I spotted Bailey across the cafeteria and saw my opportunity. "Be right back," I said to Calliope before walking towards the shorter woman. "Bailey! You're coming out with us tonight. It's girls' night!"

Bailey looked like she wanted to run away, but I smiled my charming smile, using my dimples to my full advantage.

"I don't do 'girls' night,'" she said, trying to sidestep me.

I moved to block her path. "Oh, come on, Bailey! It'll be fun! Please?" I pouted a bit and batted my eyelashes. I've always had a way of convincing people to do things.

Bailey sighed. "If I agree, will you stop pouting?"

"Super!" I exclaimed. "I'll give you the details when we figure everything out."

I returned to the table triumphantly. "Bailey's in," I said with a smug look.

"What? How did you manage to do that?" Calliope asked, a look of awe on her face.

I blew on my fingernails and buffed them on my scrub top. "I have my ways."

**020. What Happened After… **_**Girls' Night (6x16) **_[T]

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

[Callie's POV]

I stood behind my pouting girlfriend, trying to get her into the spirit of the night. I'd been a bit reluctant when she'd first come to me with the plan of a girls' night, but now I was fully enjoying myself.

"Come on," I said, dragging Arizona to home plate and taking the helmet from Teddy. I plopped it on her head and handed her a bat.

"Calliope, I don't want to swing a stick at an object flying at my head," Arizona grumbled.

"It's not flying at your head, I promise," I said as I positioned her in the batter's box. "Just swing the bat and hit the ball. It feels awesome when you connect."

Arizona held the bat awkwardly behind her as I stepped back. The pitching machine chucked a ball towards her and she swung hard, completely missing the ball. Instead, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her butt.

We all burst out laughing at the sight. Well, everyone except Arizona, that is, who stood and wiped off her pants. "It's not funny," she grumbled again. She held the bat out to me, but I shook my head.

"Try again," I coaxed.

She stood waiting on the pitch.

"Wait," I said. I walked up behind her and fixed her grip on the bat, having her choke up a little to help with her control. "There. Now when the ball is coming towards you, don't take your eye off of it. Step forward with your left foot, keep your head down and swing all the way through."

This time when the ball was pitched, Arizona swung the back and connected. It rolled about ten feet away in foul territory. Now more determined than ever, Arizona set up for another pitch. She missed the next two, but the third she popped up into left field. She let out a girlish squeal. "I hit it!" she said triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air.

I smiled and hugged her from behind. "Perfect," I said.

"Hey! No McNasty on the softball field!" Cristina said from behind us. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly let go. Arizona handed the bat and helmet off to Meredith and we went to go join Bailey on the bleachers.

_[Arizona's POV]_

I honestly hadn't thought that swinging bats at softballs would be fun, but I'd eventually come around. It was more about the atmosphere and the people.

After the party had ended, Calliope and I made our way back to the apartment, helping along a rather intoxicated Cristina.

"I hope you don't have to work tomorrow," Calliope said, holding Cristina upright in the elevator.

"Pshaw! I'll be fine." Right on cue, Cristina hiccupped. Calliope led Cristina into her room, allowing her to fall onto her bed.

"Good night, Cristina," Calliope said. "Don't come crying to me in the morning when you have a killer hangover."

I took Calliope's hand and led her out to the living room. "Okay, I have to admit, that was fun."

Calliope grinned. "Told ya," she said, kissing my cheek. "I can't believe Teddy beat me, though." After Teddy's first at bat where she'd smacked one over the fence, she and Calliope had gotten into a homerun hitting contest. Calliope had hit three balls over the fence, Teddy hit four. I'd had to force Calliope to give up when it had started sprinkling, not wanting to get caught in a Seattle rainstorm.

I chuckled. "Well, you beat me," I said as she buried her face in my neck.

"You weren't playing," she said, backing me towards the bedroom.

"Hmm, what if we play another game now? One where we'll both be guaranteed to win?"

"I like the sound of that," she answered as she shut the door behind us. "I get to go first."

"You don't even know what game I'm talking about," I said as I stripped off her jacket and shirt. "Or the rules. Rules are important, Calliope."

"Rules are for sissies," she said, removing my own shirt. "I play by my own rules." She smiled and I felt my knees go weak with want.

"That may be," I said, placing my arms around her neck. "But I happen to like the rules to this particular game. Now, sit down and shut up. We're playing by my rules tonight."


End file.
